Cannogabang
Description Cannogabang is a new unit in Patapon 3. He is a cannon wielder that takes form as a Gyaba. He wears a blue mask and a white cape. Cannogabang is a very powerful unit in Patapon 3, especially when he is a Uberhero and with all of his Class Skills mastered. When using Cannons, he can inflict high damage to structures and enemies but can miss small targets. Cannons are best for demolition purposes. When using Howitzers/Blunderbusses, he can inflict very high damage with high criticals. Howitzers/Blunderbusses are very effective against bosses, as the shrapnel spray is piercing and covers a wide range. When using Lasers, he can damage whole groups of enemies with high attack power and can also inflict criticals. The only downside is that, without powerful Lasers, it's quite useless. Lasers are best for cutting through large armies. Acquisitions Cannogabang is unlocked by leveling both Alosson and Yumiyacha to level 12. Cannogabang is level 12 when he is unlocked. Cannogabang evolves at level 14 and level 20. Equipment Cannogabang can use: *Cannons from unlocking. *Howitzers/Blunderbusses from level 14. *Lasers from level 18. Uberhero Mode: Slinger :Execute powerful cannon attack. :Cannon: glowing shells. :Blunderbuss: piercing fire spray :Laser: ultra-ginormous laser. Cannogabang's Hero Mode changes depending on what he has equipped. The only downside being that you can't continue Hero Mode with any combos. The only way to combo his Hero Mode is to use Soragami's Sutra. Activated: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON *Cannon Slinger: Cannogabang fires out a massive glowing cannonball that causes major damage and slices through anything in its path. The downside is that he only fires one shell in Hero Mode. *Howitzer/Blunderbuss Slinger: Cannogabang blasts 10-12 pieces of red-hot fiery shrapnel onto foes. This is arguably one of the most powerful attacks in Patapon 3, if equipped with a strong Howitzer/Blunderbuss.' ' *Laser Slinger: Cannogabang unleashes a giant laser beam that causes amazing damage, but only lasts for a duration of about 1 second. Also, the laser is still being shot when swung upward, hitting airborne enemies, and tall enemies for an extra hit. Class Skills Cannon Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Cannon. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Scattershot Skillz. Scattershot Skillz Increases the attack power of blunderbusses/howitzers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with Howitzers/Blunderbusses. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Laser Skillz. Laser Skillz Increases the attack power of lasers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Artillery Skillz. Artillery Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons, blunderbusses and lasers by a further 60%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any cannon, blunderbuss or laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Incendiary Skillz. Incendiary Skillz Spots hit by shells and flack catch fire. This skill is upgraded by hitting opponents with shells. *Welcome bonus: +50% attack power. Set Skills Fire Resist Fire and flame type damage is halved. Unlocked from start. Ice Resist Ice and cold type damage is halved. Unlocked at level 15. Poison Resist Posion damage is halved. Unlocked level 20. Monster Killer x1.5 damage against demons, undead, shells, dragons , and giants. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Dragon Uberhero Only. Time required to revive Hero is 10 seconds, regardless of amount of deaths. Of course, dungeons nullify this effect. Unlocked at level 32. Trivia *When using the jump command, Cannogabang will fire a cannon ball to achieve propulsion, even if he is using a different type of weapon. *Cannogabang can fire two shots per attack command at 1.44 attack speed, but not whilst using a laser. *When using the Soragami's Sutra with any weapon, Cannogabang will fire his Hero Mode attack continuously. *Naughtyfins and Cannogabang are the only Uberheroes that are based on mythical creatures. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units